User blog:Wildoneshelper/Development tiers of wikis? (Inspired by Halo's Technological Achievement Tiers)
I actually quite like the idea of Technological Achievement Tiers in Halo. How about I make one myself? Tier 7: Beginning This tier is the beginning of all wikis. Every wiki should basically have a main page. Since it is so new, the number of users should be very low. Example: Candy Crush Saga Wiki at its first few months. Tier 6: Development This tier is the development of a wiki. The wiki should have at least one standard page (with quite a lot of words). The information is still very inadequate and the number of users is still very low. Example: Candy Crush Saga Wiki after a few months of opening. Tier 5: Flourishing This tier is that the wiki is flourishing. The wiki should have several pages by now with adequate information. The wiki can give information of the staple things of the content. However, there are still very few pages and the community is rather small. Example: Candy Crush Silly Wiki Tier 4: Developed This tier is the developed state of a wiki. The wiki can explain much of the details about the item/entity. There are quite a number of users and some chosen administrators on the wiki. Readers can barely get answers from the wiki. There are some decoration on the wiki as well. Example: Color Wiki Tier 3: Advanced This tier is the advanced state of a wiki. The wiki has quite a lot of pages and a relatively stable community. There is a regular number of visitors every day. There is enough staff to deal with daily affairs. The information is adequate, but not very in-depth. The use of templates is also very common. Example: Wild Ones Wiki Tier 2: Community-wise This tier shows the wiki has a large community. The wiki has a lot of pages and a lot of users. Social activities happen in this wiki and there are a good deal of staff here to guard the wiki. The information is adequate and in-depth, and readers can find almost every answer related to the topic on the wiki. Example: Present Candy Crush Saga Wiki Tier 1: Society-wise This tier shows the wiki has a very large community. The wiki has a lot of pages and a lot of users. The templates, Mediawiki and some computer languages are well-mastered and there is an influx of visitors every day. Rules are well-set and everything seems to be in a good shape. Citations are also very common on the wiki and readers can find almost all answers related to the topic on the wiki. There is also a lot of wiki activity. Example: Halo Wiki (imo) Tier 0: Neo-wiki This tier shows the wiki has exceeded what a normal wiki could bring. The wiki has a lot of pages and the mastery of computer language is extraordinary. The wiki should be very popular and well-known among the public. Rules are well-set and the wiki activity should be extremely active. There should be a lot of visitors every day and the information should be very accurate with citations. Users can find almost all answers related to the topic on the wiki. Example: Wikipedia So tell me whether this is a good grading or not, or this is even better than WAM. Anyway it's just my thoughts. Category:Blog posts